The invention relates to a color-positive process for producing a color surface picture using color paper having diffusion-resistant and protected color couplers or plastic-coated or plastic uncoated color paper of color negatives.
There are known developer sets available for both the professional and amateur photographers to process color pictures in a laboratory from color negative originals. Generally, the exposure of the color paper is carried out in a magnifying unit using subtractive or additive color control. The known developer sets vary and often include three or five stages depending upon the particular chemicals used.
For example, the Agfacolor development process for color papers includes the following stages:
First, a color developer is used, next is an essential step of washing, third is a stop-fixing bath, next is an optional intermediate washing, fourth is a bleach-fixing bath, next is the final washing, the fifth essential stage is a light-protection bath which is followed by a buffer or stabilizing bath and finally drying.
The Agfacolor developing process is carried out at a temperature in the range of from about 20.degree. to about 25.degree. C and is suitable for automatic development and for development in small laboratories. The washing steps are carried out with water.
The five-stage process for Kodak color paper using known chemicals includes the following stages:
First, color developer, second, stop-fixing bath, next is an optional washing, third is a bleach-fixing bath which is followed by an optional washing, fourth is a fixing bath which is also followed by an optional washing, and fifth is a buffer bath followed by drying. This process is carried out at a temperature of about 25.degree. C and may be used for automatic development and in small laboratories.
Generally, the three-stage process includes the steps of first, color developer, then bleach-fixing bath, and finally stabilizing bath. One known three-stage process is unsuitable for processing uncoated papers because of the chemicals used and can only be used with polyethylene paper. Another known three-stage process is suitable only for automatic development at a temperature of from about 31.degree. C to about 35.degree. C.
The known development processes suitable for relatively low temperatures require long reaction times and, in some cases, require several process baths and intermediate washings. The intermediate washings have a considerable influence on the process because there is a possibility that the stop-fixing solution could be carried into the bleaching solution for the three-stage process and in the five-stage process there is a possibility that the stop-fixing solution could be carried into the bleach-fixing solution in the absence of an intermediate washing.
The following Table 1 summarizes known color-positive processes for making color surface pictures for use in an automatic development or a small laboratory.
Table 1 __________________________________________________________________________ Process name and paper types Agfacolor p122 Ektaprint 60/82 Agfacolor Ektaprint 3 - bath MCN 111 AcP 85/86 Necessary baths/ RC 20 and RC 30 and MCS 117 Type 4 MCN 310 Type 4 procedure Prof. RC 37 Type 7/Type 4 MCS 317 Type 4 __________________________________________________________________________ Color developer 6-7 min. 3.5 min 3.0 min 1 min 50 sec. 29.5.degree. C 31.degree. C 25.degree. C 35.degree. C Intermediate -- -- approx. 1.75 min -- washing Stop-fixing bath 2 min 1.75 min 28.degree. C -- 25.degree. C -- Washing 2 min -- 1- 2 min -- Bleaching bath 2 min 28-30.degree. C -- -- -- Washing 2 min -- -- -- Bleach-fixing -- 1.5 min 3.0 min 2.45 min 31.degree. C 29.degree. C 25.degree. C Fixing bath 4 min 28-30.degree. C -- -- -- Washing 4 min 2 min 5.5 min 2.45 min 28-30.degree. C 24-25.degree. C 15-30.degree. C Stabilizing bath 2 min 1 min 1.5 min 55 sec __________________________________________________________________________
As compared to the prior art, the present invention provides a process for producing a color surface picture using color paper having diffusion-resistant and protected color couplers or plastic-coated or plastic uncoated color papers of color negatives by use of an automatic machine or a small laboratory and further features a short development time.